


Pets with Benefits

by Myllee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rhaegal is a cat, This was totally unplanned, meow, thank tumblr for random inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee
Summary: "What are you still doing there?" Daenerys frowned at her cat, who was exhibiting a most peculiar behavior; he'd been sitting and staring at the closed front door, occasionally meowing.She was starting to suspect it had something to do with Jon having left just ten minutes ago.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 75
Kudos: 269





	Pets with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reddoorandlemontree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoorandlemontree/gifts).



> This all started because of [this tumblr post](https://reddoorandlemontree.tumblr.com/post/642936973520158720/nympholouis-au). I had a chat with reddoorandlemontree about it, and 3 days later... here we are.
> 
> So you all know who to blame 😏
> 
> Enjoy!

"What are you still doing there?" Daenerys frowned at her cat, who was exhibiting a most peculiar behavior; he'd been sitting and staring at the closed front door, occasionally meowing.

She was starting to suspect it had something to do with Jon having left just ten minutes ago.

Jon Snow.

They'd met in the gym of all places. She did cardio almost exclusively while he preferred the weights. She'd seen him there before and had taken to regularly admire his fine assets from afar. He was ripped but not too much so, not like some of the puffy monsters who weight-lifted. He packed just enough muscle to be brawny but not bulky. Washboard abs, perfect pecs, and an arse that would make anyone envious.

They had never spoken before, until that one fateful day.

She'd been checking out the weights rack, wondering whether lifting would make her spindly arms stronger when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"Need a spotter?"

She turned around to find herself staring into dark gray eyes. It was him. And fuck, he was even hotter up-close. Lush lips and silky-looking black curls she was itching to run her fingers through. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to pull on his hair while having his mouth buried between her thighs. The thought made her bite her bottom lip to hide a smirk.

She shrugged, letting her eyes linger on his toned biceps. "Just looking. Never tried this before."

He gave her a slow smile. "I can teach you."

And he did. Soon enough, they started training together regularly. Dany wouldn't say they were friends, exactly, but she liked being able to enjoy the view up-close for a change. She caught him doing the same to her a couple of times as well and she would lie if she said she wasn't extremely pleased about it.

And there was a constant undercurrent of sexual tension between them. It was so obvious the air almost crackled with it.

She pretty much decided that she wanted to fuck him from the get-go. She just had to find a way to go about it. She really liked that gym, and didn't want to risk things becoming awkward if it didn't go well, or should he refuse. Not that she truly believed he would refuse. She'd seen the way he kept checking her out, he wasn't very subtle about it. She just needed to make it clear that all she wanted was a fuck. She didn't want to date or, Gods forbid, a relationship. She didn't do those. She just wanted a quick in-and-out, so to speak. Preferably not _that_ quick.

She contemplated different ways of approaching it when an opportunity fell right into her lap.

They were training together, as had become their routine. They were chatting about booze for some reason and she mentioned she had a rare and expensive bottle of firewine back at her place.

Jon gave a low whistle. "I've never had any," he said casually.

She turned around slowly to give him a sideways glance. He was looking at her directly, the intent clear in his eyes.

"Well," she said carefully, "you could come over tonight and try it if you like."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, before taking a swig out of his water bottle. Dany eyed the pale column of his throat and licked her lips, her excitement mounting. She just needed to make one thing clear.

"Great, it's just that I already have dinner plans," she said. It was a lie, of course. But she wanted to make it clear that this was not a date. "So you'll have to come after."

Jon regarded her for a second and then gave her that slow smile that never failed to set fire in her belly. "I'm fine with that."

She already had the wine chilled and ready when she heard the knock on the door. She shooed a sullen Rhaegal to his scratching post in the study and hurried to the door.

She opened it to reveal Jon Snow, leaning casually against the doorjamb. Dany took a moment to admire his attire, making no effort to hide it. They both knew what he was there for, anyway. He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans that nicely molded to his perfect ass.

He nodded at her in greeting. "Hi."

"Hi. Please, come in." She stepped aside to let him through.

"Thank you."

He followed her into her spacious living room, where the bottle and two glasses were already waiting. He situated himself on the sofa while she poured. The glass was cold when she handed it to him, casually brushing her fingers against his. His hand was deliciously warm by contrast and the light touch felt almost electric. She glanced up at him and caught a spark of hunger in his eyes.

She sat next to him, her knee bumping against his in the process. Their eyes held while they silently sipped their wine.

"Mm." Jon pursed his lips once he had a taste. "Not bad."

Dany licked her lips slowly, seeing his eyes drop to her mouth.

She hummed, carefully placing her glass on the coffee table. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jon doing the same.

"I have something better for you," she said boldly.

He arched an eyebrow, smirking. "And what's that?"

Instead of answering, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. He reacted instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist to tug her closer, kissing her back.

Dany moaned when his tongue boldly plunged into her mouth. He tasted of mint and the fruity tang of the wine. There was something else, hot and spicy, underneath, and it drove her absolutely wild.

Through the haze of lust, Dany heard the soft pitter-patter of little feet on the floor. With Jon's tongue still buried in her mouth, she quirked an eye open to see Rhaegal standing in the doorway, staring at them unblinkingly. She personally didn't much care, as the cat usually got bored and left after a few seconds. But some guys minded. So she pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Wanna move to the bedroom?" she asked breathlessly.

She was pleased to see he was as affected as she was, gray eyes darkened to black. "Sure."

She got up from the sofa, rather unsteadily, and grabbed Jon's hand, leading him toward her bedroom door. 

He didn't waste any time once they cleared the threshold, pulling her to him so that her back was pressed to his front, pressing kisses over the length of her neck. Dany whimpered at the touch of his tongue and scrape of his teeth on her sensitive skin, head falling back to his shoulder, grinding her ass against the prominent bulge in his pants.

His hands tightened around her waist as he nudged her further inside. She made to move towards the bed, but Jon seemed to have other ideas. He turned her around in his arms, pushing her against the wall instead.

He kissed her again and she gasped when he lightly bit her lower lip. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the press of hard muscle against her fingers. When she made to divest him of his shirt, however, he stopped her, his fingers curling around hers and pressing her hands against the wall instead.

"Not yet," he growled in her ear, causing delicious tremors to travel from her ear straight to the apex of her thighs.

Mere minutes later, he already had her writhing and screaming his name, down on his knees, mouth working his magic between her quivering thighs.

Once the tremors had subsided, he straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a self-satisfied smirk on his lush lips. He tugged her pliant body away from the wall and pushed her towards the bed, pressing her back down on the mattress.

"Ready for more?" he asked, voice low and raspy.

"Hells, yes," she panted, breath coming out in short gasps, not yet fully recovered.

His lips curled into a wolfish smile as he, in one smooth motion, stripped off his shirt. It landed on the floor, shortly followed by his pants and underwear. Dany traced her eyes hungrily over his naked form, eyes widening when they stopped south of his toned stomach. _Impressive._

"Good." Once completely naked, he crawled over her, pushing her legs apart and pulling one thigh up to wrap around his hips. "Better hold on."

  


🐱

  


She only planned to fuck him once. She didn't do repeats. But she had changed her mind somewhere between her third and fourth orgasms of the night. Because she had discovered, to her utter delight, that Jon Snow was a fantastic fuck.

Gruff and aloof with his clothes on, Jon Snow was an entirely different story when between the sheets. And against the wall. And on his knees with her legs perched on his broad shoulders.

He was thorough and generous and _Gods_ the things he could do with his tongue. They made her knees turn to jelly and her back arch like a pliant bow.

She was still lying in bed, drowsy and sated, when he climbed out and started to pull his clothes back on. She was happy he didn't ask to stick around. It was a relief that they were both on the same page.

She watched him from the bed, admiring the strong lines of his back and that gorgeous ass that looked even better naked than it did in tight jeans. She made a quick decision.

"Same time next week?" she asked, affecting a business-like tone.

He paused, his hands on the fly of his jeans. Then he turned and flashed her a smirk. "Definitely."

A minute later, he left, making his way alone to the front door. She heard a soft noise from outside the bedroom door and his voice. "Whoa, there, little buddy." She heard her cat's answering purr. Purr? Rhaegal never _purred_ at strangers. He barely even tolerated most people, hissing was more his style. But she was too wrapped up in post-coital bliss to care. And so, after a quick visit to the bathroom, she burrowed back into the covers and promptly fell asleep.

It had become a regular thing. Thursday evenings were, as she started privately referring to them, 'Snow evenings'. Because on Thursdays she would welcome Jon Snow to her place and fuck his brains out.

It was a sweet deal. It could be perfect, actually.

If it wasn't for her damn cat.

Because her normally grumpy cat, which she'd named after her equally grumpy brother, appeared to be completely and utterly in love with Jon Snow. It was perplexing and absolutely mortifying.

It started small, she barely even noticed it. She gradually started picking up on the signs, however.

At first, Rhaegal made it a habit to jump into Jon's lap every time they were making out on the sofa. Cheeks aflame, Dany pulled Jon off the sofa to drag him to the bedroom, ignoring his amused smirk.

The cat also started routinely sneaking into the bedroom when they both still recovering from a vigorous _session_ and unabashedly curl into Jon's side.

As if that wasn't enough, Rhaegal also started parking his fluffy kitty butt in front of the door around 9pm on Thursdays, ginger tail flicking expectantly. He'd be scratching and clawing at the door in the time between Jon knocking on the door and Dany opening it, meowing incessantly.

When Jon made his way inside, Rhaegal would rush over to rub his little face on Jon's jean-covered leg, begging for attention. Jon, to his credit, readily obliged. He would crouch, scratching the cat's head while the ginger tabby purred and meowed with pleasure.

One time, this little lovefest of theirs went on for so long that Dany was getting impatient.

"Well, if you're done playing with my pussy..." she said pointedly, arching an eyebrow at Jon, hoping he'd pick up on the double entendre. He apparently did, because a moment later he straightened and gave her that slow smile that made her quiver with anticipation.

"Not by a long shot." Then he pinned her to the nearest wall with a hard kiss.

But the absolute worst part of it was that, as a result of all this madness, she was starting to have (gulp) _feelings_ for Jon Snow. It was stupid and annoying and entirely inconvenient, but her heart melted a little every time Rhaegal folded himself around Jon's leg when he was preparing to leave. Jon would then smile and pat his little head. "What's up, little buddy? You wanna come with me?"

It was very concerning indeed.

  


🐱

  


_Thump thump thump._ Her feet slammed against the conveyor belt of the treadmill as she ran. It was a Wednesday and she had decided to go to the gym even though it wasn't her usual schedule. She usually went Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays. But this time she really needed a way to burn through her mounting frustration with herself and her stupid stupid cat.

Jon was there too, standing by the barbell rack, chatting to some redhead. Dany hated her on the spot. She tried to ignore them, pretending to focus on her running and the music blaring from her iPod through her earphones instead.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead laugh at something, stepping closer to Jon. Dany discreetly tapped a button on her iPod, pausing the music. But she still couldn't make out what they were saying, not over the din of the treadmill. And so, cursing herself the whole way, she slowly lowered the speed until the machine stopped completely. She stepped off, feeling wobbly and unstable, walking towards the weights section. She stopped by the dumbbells, pretending to consider them, listening closely.

The redhead sneezed suddenly. "Excuse me." She rubbed at her nose, looking flustered. "Weird. I only get this way around cats. You don't have a cat, do you?" she asked Jon.

Jon just blinked and Dany tried to pretend as though she didn't hear anything.

"Anyway, thank you for the advice, it was really helpful." The redhead gave Jon a flirty smile. "How about I buy you a drink tonight in return?" she asked, leaning against the wall, arching her back in a way that pushed her breasts forward, straining against her forest-green sports bra.

Dany stiffened, grabbing a pair of dumbbells from the rack at random. Fuck. They were way too heavy, she could barely lift them.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." She heard Jon reply.

"Oh." The redhead pouted. "Tomorrow, then?"

Dany faltered, nearly dropping the dumbbells. Tomorrow was Thursday. It was _their_ evening. But Jon could do whatever the fuck he wanted. And whoever the fuck he wanted. That was the whole point. Maybe she should look for other avenues as well. Like that trainer who had been shamelessly staring at her ass whenever she passed by. Gordo or something. Maybe she should consider it even though he put the dumb in dumbbell and had bigger muscles than she usually liked. She preferred lean muscles and pale skin. Broad shoulders and messy black curls in a pretentious little man-bun. Gruff voice with a hint of a northern-

"I have plans tomorrow." Jon's reply to the redhead jerked her out of her reverie. She pressed her lips together trying not to smile triumphantly. "Anyway, I'll see you around." The redhead scoffed at obvious dismissal and slunk away.

Dany kept at it with the dumbbells, even though her muscles were screaming in protest. She could feel Jon's eyes burning at the back of her neck.

"Aren't these a touch too heavy?" he finally asked, moving to stand in front of her. His muscles glistened with perspiration and Dany had to suppress the urge to lick a bid of sweat from his beautiful neck.

She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I'm just trying it out." She put down the dumbbells gingerly back on the rack, grimacing at the pain in her biceps. She knew her arms would be really fucking sore tomorrow.

She could still feel him staring and busied herself with needlessly adjusting the laces on her snickers.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" She straightened in surprise at his question. They've never done Wednesdays before.

She turned to look at him. He looked calm and impassive, as usual.

"You mean instead of tomorrow?"

"No."

She frowned, suddenly remembering. "I thought you were busy tonight."

He furrowed his brows in confusion so she clarified by jerking her chin towards the redhead, who was milling about by the rowing machines.

His lips curled in an amused smile. "I'm not really into her."

Oh. Dany swallowed, then shrugged in what she hoped was an offhand manner. "Yeah, ok."

He came over that night. Rhaegal was delighted when he arrived, immediately leaving his perch on top of the washing machine to wind between his legs, clamoring for cuddles. Jon, as usual, indulged him. Dany watched them, bemused, inwardly groaning at the warm and fuzzy feelings the sight conjured in her belly.

After a little while, Jon gave the cat a last pat on the head and straightened. 

Dany licked her lips, idly twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. "Shall we begin?"

  


🐱

  


It was Thursday evening, but Jon wasn't coming. He had mentioned earlier he had some family obligations and wouldn't be able to make it. She had just shrugged then with a mumbled "ok, whatever", swallowing her disappointment.

Instead, she parked herself on her sofa in front of the tv with a nice bottle of Dornish red.

Rhaegal, who had been curled up next to her on the sofa, suddenly hopped off and stalked towards the front door. He sat in front of it and flicked his tail in kitty anticipation.

Dany scowled at him. "You can move your butt away from there," she told him pointedly, "he's not coming tonight."

The cat meowed petulantly as Dany rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can manage without him for an evening."

After a few more minutes of sitting and staring, Rhaegal abandoned his post by the door and hopped back on the sofa. Dany nudged him when he started clawing into the upholstery. "Quit it."

She sipped at her wine, swirling the smooth liquid in her mouth. She absently scratched Rhaegal's head.

"Why do you even like him so much?" she asked, "I know he's hot but that's probably not what appeals to you, is it?" She smirked at her own little jest.

"Do you like it when he cuddles you, is that it?" she whispered, "He is good with his hands..." 

"Doesn't matter," she waved a hand at the feline, who was watching her intently, "you shouldn't get too attached. This arrangement won't last very long, one of us is bound to get bored at some point. Soon enough, you won't even remember him."

She finished her glass and made to pour another, idly wondering who it was she was trying to convince.

  


🐱

  


"Wow."

Dany was laying on her back, sweaty and breathless and so utterly satisfied. They'd been... experimenting with some new positions they hadn't tried before. The result was the most mind-blowing orgasms she'd ever had and a temporary loss of sensation in her limbs. She felt nearly liquid.

By her side, Jon chuckled, sounding as breathless as she felt. "Aye, you can say that again."

They spent a few more minutes trying to catch their breaths. Eventually, Jon raised himself on his elbow, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to check the time. He groaned. "Fuck, it's late."

Dany glanced over his shoulder at the phone and her eyes bulged. 2AM. _I guess time flies when you're having Jon Snow._

Jon sighed, slowly getting up and stretching his arms. He bent down, clumsily trying to locate his clothes wherever they dropped them in their haste to undress.

"You can stay the night." Dany mentally kicked herself when he stiffened, pausing in his search for his shirt. His back was turned so she couldn't see his expression. She bit her lip, silently cursing her own stupidity.

"I mean, if you want to avoid the trip back to your place at this hour," she said in a would-be casual tone, "if you want. I don't care."

For a few seconds, he stood there, contemplating. She stared at the play of light and shadow over the strong contours of his back, gleaming in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window.

"All right," he finally said. He pushed his jeans back down, tossing them back on the floor, and slipped back into bed beside her. She twisted her body to reach her nightstand, flicking the switch and plunging the room into darkness. She curled up on her side, facing away from him. She spent a few minutes laying there in the dark, listening to his quiet breathing.

Cool breeze filtered in through the partially open window and she shivered. Her apartment had always been drafty. A moment later, she felt Jon's strong arm, tugging her into him, fitting her back to his front.

It shouldn't have pleased her as much as it did.

  


🐱

  


"Wanna come over to my place tonight?"

Dany faltered, almost dropping the barbells she was currently precariously balancing. She let out a strangled gasp and Jon hastily caught the bar, lifting it up and racking it.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she stuttered, her face reddening, catching her breath as she sat up.

He kept staring at her, waiting, she realized, for an answer. Her mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts.

"Ermm- yeah, sure, ok," she muttered, avoiding his eyes, suddenly nervous. She grabbed her water bottle and took a swig, just to have something to do.

Jon's place came as something of a surprise. Dany had imagined a typical bachelor pad. A cramped apartment with minimal decor and cheap furniture.

But Jon, apparently, lived in a small house. Complete with a red tile roof and well-kept lawn. She stared around in wonder, deeply inhaling the tangy aroma of the lone lemon tree in the yard.

She knocked on the door and waited nervously, trying not to fidget. There was a booming bark from inside and she heard Jon's voice. "Get back, you silly animal."

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Jon looking good enough to eat dressed in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

He opened the door wide and she entered.

"Hi, I- _oh_ ," Dany gasped when what looked like a very fluffy white monster hopped up from behind Jon, rose on its rear legs, and started to enthusiastically lick her face. She laughed when Jon groaned, grabbing the beast by the collar and pulling it back. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Ghost, down! I'm sorry, he's a menace."

"That's ok," Dany said, laughing. She crouched down to wrap her arms around the massive dog, giggling when he resumed licking her face. "Hi there, big boy."

She cuddled the animal for a few seconds, sinking her fingers into the fluffy white fur. She glanced back at Jon and was startled to see the expression on his face. There was a smile playing at the corner of his mouth and his eyes were soft.

She swallowed, her heart thrashing in her chest as she stood back up. She hadn't seen this look in his eyes before. He noticed her looking and blinked, his face smoothing out into his usual inscrutable expression.

She took the chance to look around, eyeing the spacious living room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the back yard, and a messy study with a desk heaped with what looked like blueprint printouts.

She stared, curious. "What do you do, again?" she asked, trying to read the title of a book lying closed on the desk.

Jon's lip curled into a half-smile. "I'm an architect."

Her surprise must've shown on her face because he chuckled. "Let me guess, you saw the muscles and you assumed I'm... what, exactly?"

She bit back a bashful smile. "I donnow... a bouncer?"

He outright laughed at that, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. They regarded each other for a few more seconds. The air felt electric again.

Jon cleared his throat. "You coming?" he asked, jerking his chin towards the staircase, which presumably led to the bedroom.

Dany grinned. "I sure hope so."

  


🐱

  


They started alternating, sometimes meeting at her place, sometimes his. Every time she stepped out that door, it was getting harder to leave.

Ghost seemed to echo the sentiment. Every time she made her way to the door, he followed her, whining and attempting to lick her face. The resemblance between his behavior with her and Rhaegal's with Jon was uncanny.

The next time Jon was about to depart her apartment, her cat once again slithered between his legs with a pitiful meow. She watched them from the bedroom doorway, shaking her head at her cat's shamelessly needy behavior.

"He wants you to stay," she blurted out, staring at Jon who was scratching the cat's little head.

He was silent for a second and then she heard his voice in the dark. "Do you?"

Dany swallowed, hands shaky and heart pounding. "Yes," she finally whispered.

She heard Jon blow out a breath as he straightened from his crouch. "Oh, thank the Gods."

He turned around and strode towards her, sweeping her into his arms and catching her lips in a hard kiss.

Relief, warm and glorious, flowed through her veins. She laughed, clutching Jon by the lapels of his shirt, and dragged him back towards the bedroom.

When she woke up the next morning, it was to the sensation of Jon's arms wrapped around her, his chest pressed to her back, his stubbly chin prickling the skin of her shoulder. She turned in his arms to find him awake. She flashed him a nervous smile and was elated when he smiled in return.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he whispered back, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

She shifted, slinging her leg over him to straddle him. He grinned up at her, his hands coming to rest on her hips, gently pulling her flush against him.

"How about breakfast in bed?" she suggested with a grin, subtly grinding into him.

His hands tightened on her hips, a gasp escaping his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

She leaned closer to kiss him before she whispered, "Me."

He chuckled, the sound warm and happy. "My favorite."

Later, they were spooned together, drowsy and sated. Dany saw her cat slinking into the room and jumping on the bed to curl at Jon's side.

She saw Jon reach a sleepy hand over, cuddling her cat. At that moment, she knew.

It was true love.

  


🐱

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> What's next?
> 
> I'm working on a piece for [this event](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/633600708307042304/jonerys-remix-2021-we-had-such-an-amazing-turnout)! And I'm pretty excited about it 😁.
> 
> Otherwise, I might doodle other stuff if I have time and get inspired. Feel free to come poke me on [tumblr](https://mysticmyllee.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat.


End file.
